1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to meters, and particularly to a meter for a vehicle.
2. Related Art
A conventional meter for a vehicle has a circular dial and a ring member attached to the dial to surround the dial. A surface of the ring member is painted with silver paint. However, the meter may look ordinary and uniform.